Precipice
by Haru17
Summary: Pyrrha is grappling with issues of the self while Jaune is trying to reconcile with her. Antics ensue. Trigger Warning: Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just to be clear, this is consistent with canon up until season 3 episode 8, sans the Penny bit.

* * *

Pyrrha stood upon a precipice.

Far above the dark waters below, the cliff stood stark against the coastline. It ran down from the forest, ending in an abrupt, violent drop into the sea. The waves crashed and churned, almost yearning for the looming cliff tops. The night was cold and black, without even a shattered moon to light the sky. Wind blew forcefully across the bluff, running across her dull bronze cuirass and bare shoulders.

Despite this Pyrrha was not chilled, taking in her surroundings clearly. Thanking her aura for the help, she felt drawn to the precipice and approached. Standing upon the edge, her scarlet ponytail caught in the breeze, Pyrrha looked down to the black water. She found the waves unyielding. The waves themselves could be seen clearly, but they concealed everything beneath like a black silk curtain. Behind her, far beyond the forest, Amity Colosseum hung in the sky like a beacon.

As it crashed upon the rocks the water seemed to rush up to meet her. Pyrrha was anxious as the wind swept across her body, afraid she would fall. Beads of sweat rolled down her face from beneath her scarlet hair. When she tried to step back, though, Pyrrha found that she was transfixed by the roiling waters, unable to retreat. She dropped to her hands and knees, hoping to stabilize herself upon the cliff edge, eyes fixed on the water all the while.

Pyrrha looked upon the water, taking fast, trembling breaths. They were imbued with a fear she had never known. As it churned so did she, her chest heaving as she stared into it deeper. In her shortness of breath, she tore off her choker necklace, casting it into the wind. Pyrrha watched it sink down, down, and into the water. Once it broke the surface it gleamed for an instant and passed through the inky veil, disappearing and leaving nothing but ripples in its wake.

Pyrrha clutched at the dirt, sending a few pebbles cascading down after her choker. The water's surface was opaque and seemed to absorb them without creating any new ripples, as if needn't even bother with them. She had known it all of her life and yet, now that it was so close, it was completely different. Now that she saw it, this cliff was so immediate and brutal, so utterly callous.

She supposed she'd always been standing atop a cliff, though.

With a tentative smirk Pyrrha rose, her footing sure once again. Being a huntress was a cliff unto itself—this was just another ledge to climb. If she was being honest with herself, as she always tried to do, she couldn't treat this any differently.

And then there was no wind. No Beacon and Mistral, no Vytal and no Jaune. There wasn't even a cliff to hold her up.

There was only Pyrrha and the water.

Beneath her still, the water stretched across the horizon with no shore in sight. She could now turn to look any which way, for the water was all around her. Moreover, the water was still: featureless without even waves to color it's stark black visage.

Pyrrha was drawn to it by something deep within herself. She knew what it was now: her morals, her very self. A cruel irony, for she could not be true to herself without jeopardizing the very self that compelled her to do so.

Pyrrha drew her arms wide and closed her eyes, taking in a long breath. As soon as she closed her eyes the sounds of the waves crashing to shore rushed back to her and she felt the wind on her skin once again.

She smiled, reopening her eyes, and again there was only the water.

Pyrrha let herself fall forward, bending into a dive. She shut her eyes tight and heard the rush of the wind, shivering as the inevitable forces sent her careening into the water.

Pyrrha broke the surface, feeling the water's slap upon her skin. Beneath the surface, now, the dark liquid was no longer opaque. Though dark, the water felt familiar. It was then Pyrrha noticed her vision dimming. After the initial panic she calmed herself, reasserting that this was what she wanted to do. Quicker now, Pyrrha's senses dimmed, leaving her with just her thoughts. Whatever happened, Pyrrha just wanted her people to live well, and for her friends to know what they meant to her. Mean. What they mean to her, she corrected herself. Pyrrha saw them—Ruby, Nora, Jaune. Finally she said a prayer, a prayer that they would understand her actions, whatever came of them.

Her consciousness flickered and she let the water take her.

* * *

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha!? It's time to go," Jaune said.

"Wha-wha?" Pyrrha asked. She opened her eyes to see her dorm room. She was lying in bed.

"Your round starts in 20 minutes, you need to wake up. Ren and Nora are waiting at the bullhead," Jaune insisted.

"Oh, right. I'll be right out, just give me the room to change," Pyrrha said sleepily, climbing out of her bed.

"Sure." Jaune paused at the door a moment before saying, "Pyrrha… Look, about before—"

"It's fine, Jaune, don't worry about it," Pyrrha replied quickly.

"I didn't mean to upset you, if you'd just tell me what's going on—"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha replied again.

"Are you? Pyrrha, I'm worried about you," Jaune said, frowning.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and put her arm on his shoulder. "Honestly, Jaune, I'm fine," Pyrrha said slowly, meaning the words. "I feel better than usual. This fight should be even easier than the one against Penny."

"Y-yeah," Jaune said weakly, rubbing his arm.

Pyrrha went to her dresser, pulling out her socks and evening gloves. She seemed to check in multiple drawers, looking for her scarlet sash.

"Hey… When we were talking, what did you mean by destiny?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha rummaged through the drawer, pulling out her sash as she answered, "Just that team JNPR could do great things if we put our minds to it."

"That's not what you meant!" Jaune said frustratedly.

"Oh, what was it then?" Pyrrha asked absentmindedly.

"What were we talking about that day? I want to hear it from you," Jaune asked pointedly.

Pyrrha paused for a moment, straightening up, her back still turned to Jaune. Looking over her shoulder slightly, she said, "Destiny."

Jaune paused for a moment, mouth agape. He couldn't understand why Pyrrha was lying about this—why she was being so cagey about that day.

"Y'know what? Forget it. Let's just head to the tournament…" Jaune said dejectedly.

"Okay," Pyrrha replied quietly.

Before closing the door, Jaune said, "When you're ready, please talk to me. I-I just want Pyrrha back."

Jaune left before Pyrrha could say anything. Back within the dorm room Pyrrha paused before getting dressed. His words has killed her, leaving her tearful now. Her voice heavy with emotion, Pyrrha whispered simply, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Author's Note: "Author's," lawl.

Did you figure out what this was about? It wasn't actually suicide, though I think the tag was needed, considering. I wasn't trying to glorify suicide either—it was just a simple metaphor for Pyrrha thinking about her mortality via a writer who's scared of heights. Pyrrha's choice to become the maiden or not, potentially losing her personality—her self—has a lot of parallels with death. For if your personality is destroyed or overwritten, if your perspective no longer inhabits your body, if you no longer see out your eyes, then would that not be your death, if only to yourself? (I'm not necessarily saying that that happened here.)

Anyway I'd love to read your reviews / thoughts if you have the time. Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew I'd find you here."

Jaune walked out onto the rooftop where he and Pyrrha had trained. Pyrrha was standing on the rooftop's far side, silhouetted against the bloodied orange late afternoon sky. She was facing the edge, looking out over campus.

Pyrrha turned back at Jaune with a start, "Jaune! What d-did you want?"

"I want—I need—to talk to you, Pyrrha! You've been so distant since that day," Jaune said as he approached Pyrrha, his voice tense.

"I, I don't want to talk, Jaune. Just leave me alone," Pyrrha said. Her words were laced with a deep sadness, like before, but—

"Pyrrha, please! Just tell me what's up!" Jaune pleaded.

"Stop calling me that! Stay away, just—" Pyrrha said, stepping back towards the roof's edge.

"No! Pyrrha, don't!" Jaune cried. He lunged toward Pyrrha and tackled her into an an embrace."

"Not this again!" Jaune begged as he pressed his face into Pyrrha's hair, clutching her head and back. "I know things seem tough right now, but this isn't—you can't do this!"

"What do you...? That isn't—just let go of me, Jaune," Pyrrha said, her arms at her sides.

"No! I won't let go, Pyrrha. Not until you calm down," Jaune said resolutely.

Pyrrha sighed before asking, "Jaune?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Pyrrha spoke slow and calmly, "I'm not going to kill myself. Just let go and I'll—"

"No! I'm not going to let go of you, Pyrrha. If you jump we both go down!" Jaune said.

"That would have stopped me, Jaune," Pyrrha said wistfully.

Bringing her arms up, Pyrrha pressed against Jaune's breastplate. She used her power to push him across the rooftop, pinning him to the dormitory's brick wall.

"Just watch, then I'll at least have someone…" Pyrrha trailed off.

She lowered her arm and stepped back toward the ledge.

Jaune fell from the wall. Landing on his hands and knees, he scampered to his feet as fast as he could. He charged at her, yelling, "Pyrrha, no!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and inhaled. Casting her arms wide she leaned back, out over the edge of the roof.

But she did not fall.

Pyrrha's feet gracefully drifted off of the rooftop, floating up into the air.

Jaune slowed his momentum, coming to a stop before the roof's end. He looked up to see Pyrrha floating in the air, ascending upward still.

Pyrrha extended right arm, holding it up to the heavens. Far above a few clouds thundered and sparked, shortly casting a bolt of lightning down to earth. The brilliant-white electricity trickled down to Pyrrha's outstretched arm and she effortlessly caught it in palm, the energy crackling in protest as she closed her hand around it. Pyrrha floated back down toward Jaune, cupping her hands together as she descended. Jaune watched wordlessly as she came to a stop, floating just slightly off of the ground across from him. Pyrrha clasped her hands together tighter, fixing her eyes on Jaune. Lightning crackled excitedly within her grasp, its blue light playing its way across both of their faces. After a moment the enegry died down and Pyrrha opened her hands. Maple leaves showered out of her fingers, falling and dancing in the wind. Beneath them emerged a small bluebird, chirping excitedly as if startled by the commotion. Pyrrha held it aloft, casting it up before it flew away.

Looking back to her partner she said simply, "I'm not Pyrrha, Jaune."

Jaune just stared at his partner. He started, but, words failing him, said only, "Wha?"

Pyrrha sighed sadly. She landed and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge. Jaune joined her and she began, "I—Pyrrha—was asked by Ozpin and Ironwood to shoulder a terrible responsibility. I gained a great power, nature's power, but to do so I—she—I-I…" Pyrrha choked up, unable to finish her explanation.

When tears welled up in her eyes Jaune spoke out, "W-Whatever it is, Pyrrha, you can tell—"

"Don't you get it, Jaune!? I'm *not* Pyrrha!" she snapped. "To inherit that power they took another huntress, Amber, and put her aura, her soul, into my—Pyrrha's—body. That's why this is so hard for me—deceiving you, everyone! I haven't even the slightest clue what I'm going to tell her family!"

Eventually Pyrrha's tears abated, replaced by long, throaty breaths. Jaune was quiet, she saw that the gravity of her words had now hit him. It killed her to see Pyrrha's friend hurt like this, but there was no going back now: he had to find out sooner or later. Once her breathing had stabilized she spoke, "When I woke up I was so confused, I-I had all these memories. A farm, the ocean, traveling, a prairie path," her expression darkened as she spoke, "this rooftop, gyms." She chuckled, "A lot of gyms. I couldn't make sense of it all—I still can't."

Pyrrha paused, her voice becoming incredibly small, "And you. She cared so much for you, Jaune. I-I feel like I took her from you all, like I..." Pyrrha looked to Jaune, wringing her hands waiting for his inevitable reaction.

Jaune chuckled darkly, saying, "That's funny, that you feel guilty." His demeanor stiffened, removing any semblance of humor from his voice, "I get it now; I'm the one that told you, told Pyrrha, to go through with it."

Pyrrha wrung her hands even tighter and said, "You know I don't remember everything…"

"Oh," Jaune said disappointed. "Of course, I guess that would explain why you were being so cryptic before. I told her to go after her destiny—that she had to. I didn't know what I was saying then, but it doesn't matter, this is what it got her."

Pyrrha exhaled breathily, switching from wringing her hands to gripping her knees.

"I know we're both fond of the self-blame routine, and maybe I still need to get my fair share of that, but I know Pyrrha would have done it anyway," Jaune said, lightly crying now. "She was so determined to always champion the common good—that's why she trained me. It wasn't because she liked me, it was because I was her partner. Pyrrha saw it as her responsibility to help me even when I hadn't taken responsibility for myself. I'm sure Pyrrha would have always accepted that power, because it was—it *is*—what will help the most people. Heh, that doesn't really stop me from feeling like shit about it, though."

Jaune finished and put his head in his hands, sobbing now.

Pyrrha somewhat awkwardly wrapped her arm around his shoulders, attempting to console this stranger who had once known her. She pulled Jaune closer into a hug, gently stroking his back while he cried. It seemed to be working as far as she could tell. They stayed there just like that in silence for a while.

When he was finally out of tears Jaune rose, offering Pyrrha a hand up.

"Thank you, I kinda needed that," he said sheepishly.

"No problem, Jaune. I'm always here for you if you need to talk," Pyrrha said. As she spoke she placed her right arm on Jaune's shoulder, trying her best to comfort him.

Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at Pyrrha, whose arm now stretched over to him. His eyes widened in realization.

In hope.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"You, you're Pyrrha! That's what Pyrrha always used to do!" Jaune said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said, a note of warning in her voice.

"I can see it now! You had someone else's aura pushed into you, and you lost some of your memory, but you're still Pyrrha!" Jaune said excitedly. He pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth.

Pyrrha started, "Jaune, this isn't—"

Jaune interjected, "What? I'm just glad you're okay! I been worried about you for weeks and—"

"This isn't healthy, Jaune!" Pyrrha cut in. "I know you're hurting right now, but you can't just pretend I'm the same person."

"But you are!" Jauns insisted. "I can see it, feel it. You use the same phrases, the same gestures, you have to be—"

"I'm not!" Pyrrha shouted at him. "I just have her muscle memory. Look, Jaune, you need to grieve—"

Jaune spoke emotionally now, "I need to be with you, Pyrrha I—"

"I said stop, calling me that!" Pyrrha yelled, shoving Jaune away with more force than seemed natural. Jaune stumbled backwards and hit the ground, tumbling over to the side of the rooftop. "Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

Jaune righted himself. He started to sit up before Pyrrha pushed him back down.

Straddling him, Pyrrha pinned Jaune's arms with her legs. He struggled, tearing up, desperately trying to break free. She grasped his shoulder with her right hand, connecting them.

"No, no Pyrrha don't!" Jaune sobbed out, still trying to fight his way out of her grasp.

Pyrrha covered his mouth gently with her left hand, silencing him, and, amidst his thrashing, uttered two words.

"She's. Dead."

Pyrrha removed her hand as Jaune closed his eyes, breaking into quiet, deep sobs.

She loosened her grip, rolling off of him. "It's okay, Jaune. I mean, it's *definitely* not, but you do need to grieve." Pyrrha said soothingly, squeezing his arm.

They stayed like that for hours as the sunset turned to dusk, the dusk to night, and the night to starlight. Eventually Pyrrha roused Jaune, "C'mon, we should go in for the night."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha woefully, but took her arm.

Standing up, the partners walked into the warm glow of the dormitory together.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 2, aka, Electric Angstgaloo.

Did I, did I have you going there? I lurrrves me some good double entendres! Anyway this chapter came to me in a dream—a daydream, I'm not crazy—and I felt like writing it out. Don't expect a series. It's just a two-shot. I hope the ending didn't come off as too rape-y 0_0. I was going for 'intense & emotional.' Also, I'm tagging this the way it is because I want more clicks: apparently people only read romance. (I shouldn't be surprised, as I'm guilty of the same thing.)

Please share any thoughts you have in a review, I love to hear feedback.


End file.
